


Lame

by orangesofsymmetry



Series: flatshare!verse [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, hand holding, i'm not even sorry, this is basically all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangesofsymmetry/pseuds/orangesofsymmetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s times like this when Phil’s not sure why they never crossed this line before, why they didn’t turn their 100% not dating nope relationship into something where they hold hands at any chance, like they do now. Phil is, undoubtedly, in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lame

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically entirely hand holding because i'm lame as hell  
> also this is stupidly short so sorry about that  
> thank for reading though pals!!

They hold hands a lot because they’re just that lame.

It’s just - Dan’s hands are larger than Phil’s, just large enough to envelope Phil’s fingers when their palms are firmly pressed together and it’s blissful. The warm, heavy feeling that settles in Phil’s chest when Dan does _the thumb thing_ is comparable to nothing, absolutely _nothing_ and, really, Phil cares very little about how nerdy the pair of them are.

They’re taking the short walk from their flat to the tube and it’s absolutely nothing special, but still Phil feels like there’s nothing that could ever drag him down. He glances down between their bodies, if only to reassure himself that this is all real, and then back up at Dan, who’s having trouble with walking because he’s too busy staring at him with an intensity that strips him bare. Phil blushes and returns his gaze to the floor.

It’s times like this when Phil’s not sure why they never crossed this line before, why they didn’t turn their _100% not dating nope_ relationship into something where they hold hands at any chance, like they do now. Phil is, undoubtedly, in love.

They stop on the pavement, sidestepping to allow other pedestrians to pass and then Dan is facing him, hand curling around his cheek, lips on his. Phil’s hand tightens its grip on Dan’s, eyes fluttering shut. Dan pulls away almost as soon as the kiss has begun, and drags Phil’s hand up, laying a swift kiss to his knuckles. Phil melts, like actually melts.

It’s six AM, and Phil’s got to be at work in half an hour and Dan needs to be on a train to Reading in forty minutes, but they linger for a few more minutes, gazes firmly locked. Phil’s starting to understand why Louise calls Dan heart eyes Howell.

An hour later, when he’s making a pyramid of Heinz tomato soup, Phil thinks back to three months ago when before they decided to try out the whole dating thing and he can’t quite believe that he got so lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> (shameless self promotion) hey i also made a new tumblr so if you wanna come and say hi please do!!


End file.
